Sugar High
by Ryura Ryrin
Summary: It's just a normal day working at his aunt's candy store when Deuce sees Ty walk in and demand a specific candy. From there, it's a full blown sugar high. One-shot. SLASH, yaoi. LEMON. Ty/Deuce


**Written at the request of a few reviewers. Thank you guys so much for giving me the kick and inspiration I needed to finally get this written. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up!

* * *

**"Here's your change and have a nice day," Deuce recited, smiling as a customer left out the front door with a defined ding of the chime on the door. He sighed and went back to work, rearranging lollipops in rainbow sequence or adjusting candy dishes so the best showed out the case front.

The bell rung out again, outspoken in the silent and empty store.

"Hello, welcome to-" Deuce looked up and frowned, letting the '-Mandy's Dandy Candy Shop. How may I help you?' blur into the silence. Instead, he said, "I thought I told you not to bother me at work."

"I'm not bothering you," Ty corrected with a dazzling smile. He slipped his hands in his pockets and strode slowly around the glass counter, looking at the candies inside.

Deuce watched him carefully. "Then why are you here?"

Ty simply shrugged and stopped walking, staring into the case. A smile slowly spread over his features. "Give me one of those," he said, pointing at the morsel.

Deuce raised an eyebrow but put got out wax paper and picked out one chocolate covered cherry. He rung it up and gave it to the boy after he had dropped a few coins into his other outstretched hand.

Ty smiled his thanks and leaned against the counter, taking the cherry between his thumb and forefinger. He held his boyfriend's gaze as he slowly licked at the chocolate, stroking the smooth surface with his tongue. He smirked when Deuce shivered.

"Please get out," Deuce whispered, his tone halfhearted. His eyes flickered to the front of the store where windows made up the entire face of the store.

"But why?" Ty purred. He licked the treat gently again. "You're enjoying it so much."

Deuce had to exhale slowly to keep himself from reacting at the site…the gorgeous site of his wonderful boyfriend doing that to candy when he could have been using his tongue somewhere much more needy at the moment. "Because," he said difficultly. "You know my aunt wouldn't want her store polluted."

Ty smirked again and stuck the cherry between his teeth. He slowly bit down, popping the cherry in his mouth with a soft deliberate groan.

"Ty!" Deuce hissed, turning almost as red as the cherry.

Ty just chuckled and straightened up, walking to the door.

"Thank you," Deuce said, turning his back to reorganize the candy for the third time that hour.

When the bell didn't chime after a few minutes, Deuce stood and looked to the door. The OPEN sign had been changed so that it read CLOSED to those outside. The door had been locked. All the shades had been pulled down over the windows, including the flimsy blind over the door. He swallowed thickly and the lights went out, leaving only the sun to light the room.

Arms encircled him a second later, one hand over the center of his chest and the other cupping him. He groaned and leaned his head back against what he knew was Ty's chest as he felt teeth groping at the flesh of his neck.

"Ty," he moaned. "Don't, people can still see in if they want."

"Easily fixable," the taller boy breathed in his ear before moving them agilely to the ground in a few swift movements.

Deuce groaned and looked up at Ty who was grinning like…well, like a kid in a candy store.

"Why do you have to wear this thing?" Ty asked in annoyance, drawing Deuce to him with the black neck tie he wore.

Deuce gasped softly. "Modesty."

Ty snorted and released the strip of material. He leaned over him on his hands and knees, looking straight down into his eyes. "Tell me, Deuce, are you a virgin?"

Of course, Ty already knew the answer. Deuce had let it slip to him once. He was a virgin with both genders, but he wasn't ashamed of it. However, Ty also knew it made him blush, one of his favorite things about him.

Deuce turned scarlet at the mention of the 'V' word. He frowned. "You know that answer."

"But I want to hear you say it," Ty said huskily.

Deuce just nodded and Ty nipped his jaw sharply. "Say it."

"I thought you wanted this thing off," he said, picking at the tie.

"Don't change the subject. And it will serve as your collar until I say so," the taller boy remarked sharply. He bent lower and took the boy's bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. "After all," he said after releasing it. "You are mine."

Deuce whimpered and nodded, causing Ty to grin. He groaned when the slightly bigger boy kissed him deeply and pulled at his shirt.

"Take it off," Ty breathed after pulling back a fraction for air.

Deuce did as he was told and stripped off his shirt. Ty immediately started peppering his bare chest with hot opened mouthed kisses. With a series of sounds of satisfaction, Deuce arched into his mouth.

Ty pulled back only to tug his own shirt off and undo his pants. He kicked them off, now only in his boxers. His erection was extremely noticeable through the thin material. "Your turn," he whispered to Deuce, his skilled hands already at work on his boyfriend's jeans.

Deuce squirmed as Ty slid his pants off him, taking his boxers with them. He moaned his lover's name, drawing it out.

The other boy just chuckled and ran one nail down the length of Deuce's erection, his eyes on his face the whole time.

Deuce moaned again and squirmed. "Ty, please…"

Ty bent his head and swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock. He slowly took him into his mouth, sucking gently.

Deuce groaned and arched his back slightly. Already it was too much. He whined and let himself release when Ty lightly scraped the member with his teeth.

"Mmm," Ty moaned, swallowing all of his cum. He licked his lips and grinned at Deuce. "You taste sweet."

Deuce blushed and pecked his lips. He could taste the chocolate, cherry, and his own cum on the boy's lips. He tugged at the top of Ty's boxers.

Ty grinned. "Eager now, are we?"

Deuce turned about three shades of pink between the comment and watching his boyfriend slip off his boxers in supper sexy slow motion.

"Roll over," Ty said, his voice husky.

Deuce tore his eyes from his boyfriend's erection and did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees. He yelped at the immediate insertion of Ty's wet forefinger, quickly followed by two more. He groaned deeply, feeling as if his heart would burst right out of his chest. "Ty…Please, don't make me beg," he panted.

Ty withdrew his hand, and Deuce whined at the loss of warmth. Though, he was quickly silenced by the presence of Ty's tip at his entrance. "Tell me again, Deuce," he began, leaning over him and tugging on his ear with his teeth. "Are you a virgin?"

Deuce nodded. "Yes, Ty, damn it, I'm a virgin. Please, don't make me wait!"

Ty groaned and shoved into him, hitting his prostate easily.

Deuce whimpered, seeing stars. "Ty," he moaned.

Ty began thrusting at an even pace, causing his boyfriend to make nearly every sound of pleasure there was under the sun.

"You're mine," Ty growled, lust evident in his voice. He kissed a spot between Deuce's shoulder blades as he came inside him with a groan.

After a brief moment, he collapsed there behind the counter, his breathing heavy. Deuce let himself drop beside him and was immediately bound up in his loving arms.

"Yes, you're mine forever," Ty said and kissed the top of his head.


End file.
